Sent back
by Silverterror
Summary: 37 years after Leslie's death, Jess is now a police officer, he gets shot, then dies, he gets send back. Will he save Leslie this time? If he does, then what will happen next? Please read, and review. Flames welcome. Update: Story is currently in Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1 Sent back

A/N: If you read this, then review. I have anonymous reviews enabled. If the story is good or bad, then tell me. And I'll either delete it, or try to improve it.

Sent back

By Dark God Silverterror

Chapter 1 Sent back

50-year-old Jesse Aarons had nightmares of his friend, Leslie Burke dying, she died 37 years ago, on March 9, 2007. Jess had fallen in love with Leslie the very last time he saw her.

Jesse Aarons didn't go by his real name Jesse. Instead, he went by his nickname, Jess.

Jess woke up, he lay up in bed, and sweat ran down his face. Jess's hair was starting to turn gray. He had a black mustache, that was completely, or almost completely gray.

Jess was now a police officer. He had once been an artist, but he quit that job. He was a writer for the website, he had the penname DarkmasterslayerTerabithian50.

Jess had written the story Terabithian death. Which was based off of Leslie's death. At the end of the story, Jess revealed that it was true.

Jess also wrote the story, Darkmaster vs. the King Jess. Which was a story of how Jess defeated the Darkmaster.

Jess wrote one other story, Superman vs. Jason. A crossover between Superman, and Isaac Christensen's story, Crelin. Jess wrote it however with permission. Due to the fact that Isaac had his story published, and copyrighted.

Jess wiped the sweat from his face. He took the blanket off of him, and put his slippers on.

Jess walked out of the room after opening the door. He went down the hall, went in his bathroom. Opened the door. Jess walked in, and turned the light on.

He walked to the sink, turned the faucet on. Leaned over, and washed the sweat off from his face. Jess missed Leslie a lot, his friend, the only person Jess had truly ever loved, had died, that day so many years ago. She didn't even deserve it. Why did she die, when she had never done anything wrong in her life? It didn't make sense. Leslie didn't deserve to die. Her death was an accident, she had died while swinging across a rope, it snapped, and she fell into the creek below. Leslie hit her head on a rock; it left a hole in her head. She went unconscious, and drowned.

The news of this broke Jess's heart, his angel Leslie, his sweat lovely blond haired angel

Leslie had died. It was like Jess had shoved her into that watery abyss, and sent her to her doom himself, even though he didn't. Leslie didn't deserve to die! She was a good, loving, sweet, pretty, on the outside, and the inside person. She was also very imaginative. Leslie had opened Jess's mind. After her death, Jess had become sad, angry, and almost insane. Jess never fell in love with another person. He couldn't, you'd be crazy to think he could fall in love again. After what happened those miserable thirty-seven damn years ago.

Jess thought, _"It's been 37 years since Leslie's death, and I still have nightmares of her death. I never got the chance to tell Leslie I loved her. I still do, even after her death. Even after all these years, I still blame myself for her death. Was it my fault? Or was her death the only way that I could move on in life? Or what is it? My dad Jesse Aarons sr. told me 37 years ago, "She brought you something special when she came here, didn't she? That's what you hold onto, that's how you keep her alive." My dad was right. Oh well, she's not alive, so what's the difference?"_

Jess turned the sink off, wiped his face off with a towel, took a shower, got out of the shower, and put a towel on. Jess didn't look that old for a man at the age of 50. Heck, he looked like Sirius Black from the movie, _Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban._

The few differences from them were that Jess had white teeth, gray hairs, and a better-looking body. Jess went back to his room, went in, and changed into his police uniform, and everything. And put his gun in his pocket, and you get the rest.

Jess went to work; he rode in his police car. After he got to work, he went out of the car, closed the door, locked it with his key, put the key in his pocket, and went into the building.

Jess was on the brink of insanity itself. Jess had been heartbroken since his friend Leslie's death, Jess had become like his father, Jesse Aarons sr. over the years. Jess was slightly mean, he was tough, he was smart, intelligent, and was good at drawing.

Jess thought, _"Why the hell did Leslie die? Is it my entire fault? I hope not. If I didn't go to the art museum with Ms. Edmunds, I could've saved Leslie from drowning, but I failed miserably. That caused Leslie to die, and for me to become heartbroken. I was being a real jerk not inviting poor Leslie. If I did, I could've saved her from her death. Oh well, you can't reverse what's happened. Life is so fucking retarded that it's not funny, or fair!"_

A few hours later, Jess was shooting at a criminal, he shot then missed. Jess said into his walkie-talkie, "I need backup now! I'm trying to shoot this freaking goddamn criminal! He's also shooting at me! I need backup now!" Jess said were he was, and the location, the address, the street, and everything. A few minutes later a few police cars showed up, the police went out of the police cars, and pulled out their guns, and started shooting at the criminal.

The criminal dodged their bullets, and said, "Come on you stupid cops! You thinks you can stop me? Gives it yous best shot!" Jess aimed his gun at the criminal; the criminal dodged the police officer's bullets.

The criminal saw Jess aim his gun at him; the criminal aimed his gun at Jess, then said, "Nighty night, officer."

Jess got out farther from behind his police car, and was about to shoot the criminal, when the criminal shot Jess in the heart.

Jess fell back, he said, "Shit! This is not gonna be good…"

Jess's eyes closed, he died, and breathed his last breath.

Jess opened his eyes, he stood up. He looked around. Jess thought, _"Were am I?"_

Jess heard a voice saying, "In heaven. You are dead Jess, you were shot to death."

Jess turned around to see who it was. It was Jesus who had spoken to him. Jesus was wearing white robes; he had long black hair, and a black beard. There were nail holes in his wrists and feet.

Jess fell to his knees, and said, "I'm dead, crap. I'm dead. This is not good. Lord, my life was a waist. My friend, Leslie Burke, died thirty-seven years ago, on March 9, 2007. I love her Jesus, but it's my fault she's dead."

Jesus replied, "Now Jess, it's not your fault. She died, yes, sad and tragic. But her death was necessary."

Jess said, "Necessary? Lord, my heart is broken. I can't live without Leslie.

Can you please send me back to the day, year, month, and the exact date Leslie died? I need to save her! I've felt heartbreak my entire life, I need to save Leslie. Please Lord Jesus! Sent me back to save Leslie! I know you have the power to send me back!"

Jess burst into tears.

Jesus replied, "Are you sure you want me to send you back to save her?"

Jess replied, "Yes, Lord, please?"

Jesus replied, "Alright, I'll send you back. Save Leslie, and take good care of her."

Jesus waved his hand, and it went white…

Jess woke up; he looked at the ceiling that was the ceiling of his old room. Jess sat up in bed. He had a look of surprise on his face.

Jess felt his upper lip. No mustache, he removed his blanket, Jess looked at himself. He was in his old room, in the year 2007. Jess's eyes went wide. He was young again! Eleven years old. This was too much. Jess thought he had gone insane.

Jess said, "What the fuck? I'm young again? I, I think I've gone insane. I'm going delusional. It's happened, I'm crazy, insane! What's wrong with me?"

Maybelle ran into the room saying, "Jess, Jess, I called you three times! It's your _giiiiiiiiirrlfriend_!"

Maybelle went over to Jess, and handed him the phone. Jess said, "Maybelle, you look so…so…"

Maybelle replied smiling, "So what?"

Jess said, "Never mind."

Maybelle walked out of the room. Jess said into the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello Jess."

Jess said, "What? Who is this?"

"It's your teacher Ms. Edmunds. I was going to go to the museum with my nephews, but my sister changed her plans at the last minute. So, I had a thought. Would you like to go instead?"

Jess said, "Ms. Edmunds, what's the date?"

Ms. Edmunds replied, "It's March 9."

"What's the year," said Jess.

"It's 2007, Jess," said Ms. Edmunds. "Are you alright?"

Jess replied, "Uh…I'm fine." Fine? What was Jess thinking? How could he be fine? He got shot, died, went to heaven, sent back, and was now eleven years old again.

How was this fine?

Jess thought he'd gone insane. Who'd blame him? Anyone would've gone insane if the same things that happened to Jess happened to them.

Ms. Edmunds said, "So, Jess, would you like to come?"

Jess thought, _"Can I still go? Maybe I should invite Leslie though. Alright, go, but invite Leslie this time."_

Jess said, "I'd love to come. But I got one question though, is it ok if Leslie came. She's my friend, she lives next door to me."

Ms. Edmunds replied, "Sure, the more the merrier. I'll be there in a few minutes. See yah, bye."

Jess said, "Yeah, bye."

Ms. Edmunds hanged up. Jess smiled as he pushed the talk button, and the phone went quiet. This time, Leslie, Jess's sweet angel Leslie would be safe. She would live this time.

Jess threw the phone in a random direction, not caring were it landed. Jess closed the door to his room, changed into his clothes. Jess walked downstairs, and outside, sat on the bench.

He put his pink sneakers on. Jess thought, _"I haven't worn these in thirty-seven years. Wearing them again feels pretty weird."_

Jess tied his pink sneakers. Jess got up, and ran to Leslie's house. Jess thought, _"I can't wait to see Leslie! For thirty-seven years I've lived without her. Not anymore, I hope to God she's alive."_

Jess would not let Leslie die this time. Not after living without Leslie for most of his life.

Jess ran to Leslie's house. Walked up the steps, and knocked on the door.

Mr. Burke answered, and said, "Hi Jess. Early for you to be here."

Jess replied, "Is Leslie here? I'm inviting her to go with me, and Ms. Edmunds to the art museum, if that's ok with you."

Mr. Burke replied, "Sure, that's just fine with me. I'll call Leslie."

Mr. Burke called for Leslie, a minute or few later; Leslie walked down the stairs, wearing all her normal clothing, shoes, everything.

Mr. Burke said, "Leslie, Jess is inviting you to go with him, and your teacher to an art museum. Would you like to go."

Leslie said with a smile on her face, "Sure, I'd love to go."

"Super," said Mr. Burke. "Well, I'll see you two later."

Mr. Burke, who's first name Bill I'll use now, as I'm getting tired of typing Mr. Burke, walked out of the room.

Leslie walked the rest of the way down the stairs, and over to Jess.

Jess looked at Leslie, and smiled.

Jess ran over to Leslie, and hugged her. Leslie returned the hug. Then they let go of each other.

Jess said, "Leslie! I…never mind. Ms. Edmunds will be at my house with her car, let's go."

Jess turned around, grabbed Leslie's hand, and the two walked out of the house, and walked over to Jess's house, and sat on the bench, waiting for Ms. Edmunds.

Jess was still holding Leslie's hand. Jess looked at Leslie's face, and smiled. He was so glad to be with Leslie again. The broken heart that Jess had had for thirty-seven years was completely healed.

Leslie looked at Jess, and said, "Jess, are you ok? Why are you looking at me like you love me, or something?"

Jess replied, "I uh, I don't know. I'm just glad that you're alright, that's all."

Jess and Leslie looked into each other's eyes.

Leslie said, "Jess, is there something you're not telling me?"

What was Jess going to say? Was he going to tell Leslie how he felt for her? Or would he wait till later?"

Jess said, "Naw, there's nothing I'm not telling you."

Leslie could tell Jess was lying. She replied with a smile on her face, "Jess, there's something you're not telling me. What is it?"

Jess was now nervous? What was he going to do now? _"Crap, I might as well tell Leslie once and for all the truth."_

Jess said nervously, "Leslie, I…"

Jess and Leslie heard a noise, the turned their heads.

It was Ms. Edmunds; she had honked her car horn. She rolled down the window, and said, "Come on. Let's go."

Jess and Leslie stood up, and walked over to Ms. Edmunds car. Ms. Edmunds pressed a button on her car door, and the two back doors unlocked. Jess was still holding Leslie's hand.

There was no way Jess was going to go anywhere without Leslie. He was going to stay by her side for as long as he could.

Jess opened the car door, let go of Leslie's hand, turned to her, and smiled, then said, "Ladies first."

Leslie got in the car, and over to the seat by the other car door.

Jess got in the car, and closed the door.

Ms. Edmunds looked into the car mirror, and said, "You two ready to go?"

Jess replied with a smile, "Yes ma'am."

Ms. Edmunds looked back out the window of the car, and said, "Alright then, let's go."

Jess, and Leslie put their seatbelts on. Jess reached his hand out to Leslie, and touched her left hand; they looked at each other, and held hands.

Ms. Edmunds rode the car out of the driveway, and to the art museum.

A/N: Not that good so far, ok, so maybe it is. But whatever, you be the judge of how good or bad this. And review, really, please. I have anonymous reviews enabled.


	2. Chapter 2 A better day then before

Chapter 2 A better day then before

Ms. Edmunds arrived at the museum, she got out of the car, and closed the door, and Jess opened the door on his side. And got out, but kept the door open for Leslie.

Leslie undid her seatbelt, and got out of the car, and stood in front of Jess.

Jess stared at Leslie, and his jaw dropped. Jess's heart felt a warm feeling. Leslie was beautiful to Jess, but now that he was seeing her again, she was only more beautiful then before.

Leslie waved her hand in front of Jess's face, and said, "Hello? Earth to Jess. Hello?"

Jess snapped out of it, and said, "What? Oh yeah, sorry about that."

Leslie moved a few feet. Jess closed the car door. Jess had already lived 37 years of his life. Now, he was going to be able to relive them, but this time, with his angel. With his sunshine. For Leslie to Jess, was an angel. To Jess, her blond hair was as bright as the sun, and as coulerful as a dandelion.

Jess smiled, he thought, _"Leslie's an angel. Not only is she beautiful on the outside! She has beauty inside, more then skin-deep. How am I going to tell Leslie I love her? This isn't going to be easy."_

Jess, having lived 37 years of his life, knew that his feelings for Leslie were far deeper then that time he saw her running to her house in the rain. Jess had already gone through puberty. So he already knew that some of his feelings for Leslie were well…I'll just say…kind of adult for a boy that was 11 years old. That is, if you can call living through 37 years of your life, then being sent back, and being a kid again, eleven years old. Or, should it be still be 50 years old? You be the judge.

Anyway, Jess stood there, a huge smile on his face. Leslie said, "Jess, hello? Jess! Hey Jess!"

Jess replied with the smile disappearing from his face, "What?"

Leslie replied, "Come on, let's go inside the art museum already. I don't want to stand here forever waiting for you to get out of fantasyland, or wherever you are."

Leslie was right, Jess was in fantasyland. He thought of things about him and Leslie, um…things better left unwrote. Due to the fact that he technically is eleven, so I'd rather…not mention such horrid things.

Jess said, "Alright then, let's go in the building."

Leslie walked over to Jess, and she stood besides him. Jess turned around, and held Leslie's hand. Ms. Edmunds said, "Alright you two, let's go in the museum." Jess and Leslie walked over to Ms. Edmunds, and stood besides her. Then the three walked over to the art museum.

Leslie's hand felt nice in Jess's to Jess. Jess felt a warm feeling go through his body. Like a weird feeling, a feeling of security, a feeling that was nice, good. But one that was scary to Jess.

Even though Jess had already lived thirty-seven years of his life, he had never gotten close with anyone. How could he? After his friend Leslie's death, Jess refused to ever get close to anyone when he got older. He stayed away from the girls. Even when he was an adult, he stayed away from woman.

Guys would call him gay, or strange, and other names. Jess would always get mad. But he never told them the reason that he stayed away from people.

After Leslie's death, Jess carried a picture of her in a necklace, in a golden heart.

He would open the golden heart on rare occasions, and would look at Leslie.

Her green eyes, as green as leaves. Her sunshine blond hair. Jess would cry whenever he looked at the picture of Leslie.

He would close the golden heart, and put the necklace back in his pocket, or around his neck. But Jess didn't need the necklace with the golden heart with Leslie's picture in it anymore. Leslie was with Jess again. The same Leslie Jess had been friends with a year.

Before that tragic day. But now the tragic day was no more. Jess had been sent back, he changed his life, his mistake. For Leslie was here, safe. Nothing would separate Jess from Leslie again. Not even death could stop his love for Leslie. As it failed to the last time.

Ms. Edmunds, Jess, and Leslie went in the art museum.

The day was good. The museum was boring to Leslie, or at least, not the best it could've been.

But at least was with Jess.

Leslie had been in love with Jess ever since the first time she saw him. But she kept it a secret. Even now, when they had been friends for a year. How could Leslie tell Jess that she loved him?

Jess probably didn't even know what love was. Or did he?

Later that day, they got home. Jess and Leslie's parents were on the porch of Leslie's house. Jess got out of the car, and left the door open for Leslie. He walked about fourteen feet.

Leslie got out of the car, and walked a feet, and closed the door. Ms. Edmunds stopped her car's engine.

Then she opened door by here, and got out. She turned around, and walked a few feet away from the door, and closed it.

Jess's dad walked down the steps of Leslie's house's porch.

Ms. Edmunds walked over to Jess's dad.

Jess's dad Jack said, "Were have you three been?"

Jess was glad to see his dad again. For he had not seen his dad in fifteen years, maybe more, or less.

Jess said, "Dad, Ms. Edmunds took Leslie and I to the art museum."

Jess's dad said, "Well, you should've said were you three were going. Your mom and I found you missing, so we came here, and talked to Leslie's parents. And they said that Ms. Edmunds took you two to the art museum. Who the hell is this woman anyway?"

Jess replied, "Dad, she's mine, and Leslie's teacher."

Jack looked at Ms. Edmunds, and said, "Is she now?"

Jack looked back at Jess. Jess nodded.

Jack said, "Well, me, your mom, and Leslie's parents don't even know Ms. Edmunds. So, we should get to know her."

Ms. Edmunds stayed for hours at Leslie's house, with Jess and Leslie there.

Ms. Edmunds, and Jess and Leslie's parents got to know each other well.

The five became friends with each other, almost instantly.

Jess sat by Leslie the entire time, holding her hands.

Jack looked at Jess, and saw Jess look at Leslie. Jack noticed how Jess was looking at Leslie. The way how he sometimes looked at Jess's mom.

Jack thought, _"Am I seeing things? Or is Jess looking at Leslie that way? Is he in love with Leslie? I'll ask him later."_

Later that night when they were home, Jack talked to Jess in the living room.

Jack said, "Sit down, son."

Jess sat on a chair.

Jess said, "What is it dad?"

Jack replied, "Jess, I saw how you were looking at Leslie today. You were looking at her the way I sometimes look at your mom."

Jess swallowed. He thought, _"Crap. What am I going to say? I can't say, "I'm in love with Leslie. She died; I lived for thirty-seven years without her. I became a police officer. A criminal shot me. I went to heaven, then Jesus sent me back, and I saved Leslie. You know the rest." No, I just have to say, "Yes, dad. I was." That's enough honesty."_

Jess said, "Yes, dad. I, uh, I did look at Leslie that way you uh, sometimes look at mom."

The words didn't come out the way Jess planned them. They came out all slowly. Jess was nervous, so the words came out nervously.

Jack said, "Jess, I'm not mad that you looked at Leslie that way. I'm just surprised, shocked really that you, someone your age looked at Leslie that way. What is it? Do you love her?"

Jess nodded. He did love Leslie; he was also in love with Ms. Edmunds, or once was before he got sent back, and before Leslie's death. But if he loved her now, that is unknown. Even by me.

Jess wondered if he should tell his dad the entire truth. Everything, but he decided against it. He wasn't going to tell his dad what happened. How could he, his dad would think that Jess was some kind of crazy kid. When Jess was younger, he had told his dad that he wanted to be an artist. He thought that he would be impressed. He wasn't.

Jack wanted Jess to be a police officer, or something else, anything besides an artist. So when Jess grew up, he became a police officer. This was before Jess got sent back.

Jack said, "Don't worry Jess. I'm glad that you're in love with Leslie. Surprised really. How long have you been in love with her?"

Jess replied, "Since yesterday." Jess lied; it had actually been thirty-seven years. But Jess wasn't going to say how long it had really been.

Jack said, "Whoa, from the way you looked at Leslie, I'd say it been something like, well, thirty-seven years. Or something. Jess, is there something you're not telling me?"

Author's note

The title of the chapter may or maynot match. If it did, then tell me. But if it didn't, then also tell me. And I'll change the title of the chapter. Anyway, please review if you read. Just click on the purple button in the corner of the screen with the word "GO" on it that's next to the words, "Submit review." You get the rest. And, I do accept anonymous review.

-Evilflame of hell


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets revealed

Chapter 3 Secrets revealed

Ms. Edmunds got in her car, closed the door, put her seatbelt on. She started the car, and rode away.

Jess, and his parents went back home. Jess opened the front door of his house; he turned to Leslie, and smiled. Leslie smiled at Jess.

Jess turned his head, and went in his house, then his dad went in the house. Then finally his mom went in the house, and she closed the door.

Leslie went in her house, and went into the living room. This was one of the best days of Leslie's life, she spent it with Jess. The only person Leslie wanted to be with. The one Leslie loved. Jess was Leslie's knight in shining armor, her king. Her knight. The person Leslie loved, but she was to scared to tell Jess to his face that she loved him. How could she?

How was Leslie going to tell Jess that she loved him? Would he believe her, or think she was lying to his face? The only way Leslie was going to find out was to tell Jess herself.

Leslie's dad walked in the house, and went upstairs.

Leslie's mom walked into the house, closed the door behind her.

And into the living room, Leslie was sitting on the couch. Leslie's mom, Judy, walked over to the chair in front of the couch, and sat down in the chair.

Judy said, "Leslie, I want to talk about you and Jess."

"What is it," Leslie replied.

"Leslie," Judy said. "I know that you feel something deep towards Jess, are you keeping something secret?"

Leslie was nervous. She didn't want to tell her mom the truth. But she told her mom the truth anyway. Leslie said, "Mom, I love Jess. I've always loved him, ever since the first time I saw him."

Judy was surprised that Leslie said that, and wondered if it could be true. But she doubted Leslie could love someone outside of their family, due to her age. Judy said, "I don't see how someone your age could possibly love someone outside of our family."

"Mom," Leslie said, now really mad. She wished that her mom would just believe her, and not as someone that couldn't love someone outside of their family, due to age. Leslie hated her mom sometimes. But sometimes liked her. Leslie never really got to spend much time with her mom, or dad. The reason was because they were writers, so they didn't have a lot of time to spend with Leslie.

Leslie's parents wrote fiction, and fiction is sometimes harder to write then non-ficiton, due to the fact that fiction requires use of the imagination, and lots of thinking.

Anyway, back to the story, Leslie was mad. Really mad at her mom for thinking that she was to young to love someone outside of her family, due to her age. Leslie said, "I really do love Jess. I realized it when he gave me PT."

A/N: Sorry, I hope that's not ripping A life rescued off.

Judy sighed, she thought that she might as well believe Leslie, and just go to bed. Because it was obvious that Leslie really did love Jess. They had been around each other for a year, and Leslie did like Jess a lot, maybe love him even. Judy believed Leslie. Judy said, "Alright, sorry, ok. You do love Jess. I was just wondering. Good night."

Judy got up from the chair, and went upstairs. Leslie stood up, and walked up the stairs, and to her room.

Leslie thought, _"Should I tell Jess the truth, what I really feel about him. I might as well." _She decided to wait until her parents were asleep to tell Jess the truth.

Leslie got up from the couch, and went upstairs to her room, opened the door, and went inside. Leslie closed the door behind her. She went over to a shelf, and picked up a book, and read for a while. Her parents went to sleep.

Leslie closed the book, and got up, and put it on the shelf. Now, she was going to tell Jess the truth.

Jess had to say something, what could he say. Definitely not the truth. Jess said, "Dad, I love Leslie, deeply. People can fall deeply in love that fast."

"Jess," Jack replied. "People just don't fall in love over night, that fast. Now, what are you not telling me?"

Jess said, "Dad, fine, you want the truth? I'll tell you then. But don't blame me if you think that I'm crazy. Leslie died; I lived for thirty-seven years without her. I became a police officer, I got shot, died, went to heaven. Jesus sent me back. And I've loved Leslie for thirty-seven years. That's why I love her so deeply. Leslie's only alive because I invited her to the art museum. If I didn't, then she would've swung across the creek with the rope, it would've broke; she would've fallen in, and bumped her head on something. Then she would've gone unconscious and drowned. Call me crazy if you want."

Jess got up, and walked out of the room, he went upstairs. Jack heard the door slamming.

Jess was really mad. His dad probably didn't believe him; he probably thought Jess was crazy. Who would believe Jess when he said all that had happened, no one would believe him.

Jess walked over to his bed, he kicked his shoes off, took his jacket off, and dropped it on the ground. He moved the blanket, and got on his bed, and lay down, and put the blanket on him. Jess went to sleep.

Jack went upstairs to his room, went in, and closed the door behind him. Jack wondered if Jess was telling the truth, or if he was crazy. Jack decided to decide later.

Jess woke up; someone threw a rock at his window.

Jess went over to the window, opened the brown window covers, and opened the window.

Jess looked down, and saw Leslie. She was about to throw another rock when she saw Jess.

She dropped the rock, and all the other ones, and said, "Jess, I need to talk to you."

Jess said, "Alright, I'm coming." Jess his head, and the rest of him out of the window, or whatever, you get what I mean. He closed the window.

And moved away, turned around, and walked over to his shoes, he got down, and put them both on, then tied them. He got up, looked down, he saw his jacket; he moved and picked the jacket up. He walked out of the room with it on.

Jess walked down the stairs. He wondered what it was that Leslie needed to talk to him about. Jess walked all the way down the stairs, walked over to the front door. He opened it, walked outside, and closed the door behind him. Jess walked over to Leslie, he walked to a few feet away from her, and said, "Leslie, what is it you want to talk to me about?"

Leslie made up her mind; she was going to tell Jess the truth once and for all. Leslie walked forward, and said, "Jess, I love you." Leslie didn't look that happy.

Jess smiled, and said, "Leslie, I love you, too. I have for a long time."

Leslie hugged Jess; Jess put his arms around Leslie.

This was the second in a long time, a very long time that Jess had hugged Leslie. Jess was happy, but also sad. This was his angel he was hugging, the person that Jess loved.

A tear went down Jess's face, and he burst into tears.

Leslie said, "Jess, why are you crying?"

"I can't explain," said Jess. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Jess," said Leslie. "I would believe you if you told me. What is it?"

Jess thought if he should tell Leslie, or if he shouldn't. He thought he might as well. Jess knew that she might not believe him, but it was worth a shot.

Jess said, "Leslie, you died. I lived for thirty-seven years without you. I became a police officer. But I was shot, and killed by a criminal. I went to heaven, and Jesus sent me back, and I invited you to the art museum with me. That's the only reason why you live now. Leslie, I felt pain, and heartbreak for thirty-seven years. But I'm glad it's gone. I'm still scared that I'll lose you again, Leslie. I don't want that to happen."

Leslie was surprised. She believed what Jess said, and decided that he was telling the truth. The reason, because of the sincerity, and look in his eyes. Leslie saw something in Jess's eyes, she knew it had to be love. Leslie loved Jess, so she decided once and for all, to tell him. Leslie put her hand in Jess's hair, and moved her hand through his hair. Leslie said, "Jess, don't worry. I will live, you saved me. That's all that matters. I love you, Jess."

Jess said, "I love you too." Jess and Leslie looked into each other's eyes, they moved there heads closer, and closed their eyes. They moved their heads closer, until their lips met in a kiss, long and magical.

Jess finally kissed Leslie, after waiting for thirty-seven years.

Jess and Leslie moved their lips away from each other, and they both smiled.

Jess said, "I love you Leslie."

Leslie moved her hand out of Jess's hair. Her and Jess let go of each other.

Jess said, "Well, I'll see you later."

Jess and Leslie walked away from each other, and back to their houses, and went in. They closed the doors.

Jess walked up to his room, and thought, _"This was indeed a good day."_

The next day, Jess went to Leslie's house, and she came out. She said, "Hey Jess, come on. Let's go to Terabithia."

Then Jess remembered what happened before he was sent back.

Leslie pushed Jess gently out of the way. And ran down the steps, to the dirt road.

Jess ran down the steps after Leslie.

He couldn't bare to lose Leslie this time, not after what happened the last time.

Leslie ran through the dirt road, Jess ran as fast as he could. Jess's heart pumped really fast, at an incredibly fast speed. Sweat ran down Jess's face. Jess had to stop Leslie from reaching the rope. If she did, and Jess didn't reach her in time, then that means that Leslie would die. Also meaning Jess would relive those thirty-seven years of his life without Leslie, and more.

Leslie ran through the huge green field, and Jess continued chasing Leslie as they ran through the green field and into forest.

Leslie reached the creek. She picked up a branch, and reached it out to the rope, she grabbed the rope with the branch. Pulled the rope in with the branch, and she grabbed the rope. She walked back, and threw the branch out of the way. Leslie got on a log, and swung across.

Jess ran and stopped when he saw Leslie swing across. Jess yelled, "No!!!!"

The rope snapped, and Leslie fell into the creek. Water splashed onto the shore. A cloud of blood filled the water. Jess refused to just stand there, and let Leslie die.

Jess ran over to the creek, and jumped in.

A/N: This is not the best chapter, but not that bad, I hope. The hit amount on this story, or the amount of people that have read it is: 158. That's still not a lot. But that means I know that some people have read this story. Anyway, if you read, then please review. I got anonymous reviews enabled.

Anyway, did I keep the characters in character? Is the story good, or bad?


	4. Chapter 4 The hospital

A/N: Thank you to all the people who reviewed. And thank you to all the people who read this story. Anyway, this chapter may not be so good. Whatever, if it's a good chapter, then tell me. If it's bad, then tell me. And review. The number of hits on this story are now: 316.

Chapter 4

"Where the hell is Jess," said Jack.

Mary replied, "I don't know, why don't you go look for him."

"Fine," said Jack. "I hope he's ok." Jack walked out of the room, and went out of the house. He closed the door. He thought were Jess could be, it was Sunday, and Jess's family went to church on Sunday's because they were Christians.

Jack decided that Jess was in the forest with his friend, Leslie. Somehow he guessed that. Jack still was trying to decide if what Jess had told him last night was true. Or if Jess was crazy.

Jess walked down the steps, and walked through the dirt road, and through the green field. He went into the forest, and stopped when he saw an arm in front of the ground that was in the water.

* * *

Jess swam to Leslie; he put his arms around Leslie's waist, and around her arm, he swam, and turned around, and went to the surface with Leslie. He went above surface with Leslie, and reached his arm up. He felt someone grab it, and a voice said, "Don't worry Jess I got you."

The man pulled Jess up, and out of the water, and onto land, Jess was still holding onto Leslie.

The man said, "Oh my God, Jess! She needs C.P.R., and to get to the hospital, now!"

Jess looked up, he saw his dad's face.

Jess got up, he let go of Leslie. Then he turned to her, went down, picked Leslie up, and moved her to two feet away from her dad.

Jess's dad, Jack got up, and walked a foot back.

Jess laid Leslie on the ground, and put his lips on hers, and breathed.

He moved his lips off of hers, nothing! Jess wasn't about to give up, he didn't even think, he put his back on Leslie's, and breathed. Then breathed a few more times, then he moved his lips off of Leslie's, still nothing. 

Jess put his hands on Leslie's chest, and did compressions. Then he moved his hands off of her chest, and looked at her face, no breathing. 

Jess thought as he reached his head back to Leslie's lips, _"Please Leslie, live. I can't live without you!"_

He put his lips on hers, and breathed, then a few more times, he moved his lips off of hers, still nothing.

Jess put his hands on Leslie's chest, and did compressions, he moved his hands off of her chest, and put his lips back on Leslie's, then breathed, and a few more times.

He moved his lips off of hers. Leslie coughed up water, and breathed. Jess moved his head away from Leslie's, and looked at her forehead, there was a hole in her forehead, and blood was coming out. 

Jess stood up, and took his jacket off, and put it on Leslie's forehead. Jess picked Leslie up, and said, "Dad, let's go now!"

Jess and his dad were running through the green field. Jess didn't want to lose Leslie again, and then repeat thirty-seven years of his life without her.

He couldn't the first time was too painful, if Leslie died again, then Jess would commit suicide. 

Jess and his dad ran to their house, and went inside, and Mary walked into the room.

Jack said, "Call the Burkes now! Then tell them to call 911, no, call 911 now! I'll go over to the Burke's place, and tell them what happened."

Mary nodded, and ran to the telephone, picked it up, and called 911.

Jack ran out of the house and to the Burke's house.

Jess held Leslie in her arms. Leslie opened her eyes, and looked up to Jess, and said, "Jess, I love you…"

Jess said, "You're going to be fine Leslie, I won't lose you this time. You're the only friend I got, and I love you too." Jess wouldn't let Leslie die.

Jess had lost Leslie once, but this time he had saved her.

An ambulance appeared in front of Jess's house, some people came in the house with a stretcher, and Jess put Leslie on it. And she was secured down.

The people took the stretcher out of the house, Jess wouldn't leave Leslie's side, he ran out of the house, and saw the people put the stretcher with Leslie on it in the ambulance.

One of the doctor's who was in the ambulance walked back while pulling the stretcher in, and it went to the back of the wall, while the other person put the other side of the stretcher with Leslie in. And went in the ambulance after the stretcher was all the way against the wall. The doctor's sat on two seats.

Jess said, "Wait!" He ran over to the ambulance, and went inside, and sat next to one of the doctor's, Jess and the doctor closed the doors, one of the doctor's said, "Alright, let's get to the hospital."

The driver rode the ambulance out of the driveway, and turned in the direction of the hospital. And drove away in that direction. Jess reached his hand out to Leslie's, and held it. He was glad Leslie was alive, but Jess was also scared, and frightened that Leslie could die. He shook the thought away from his head. He just looked at Leslie's face.

Jess had felt guilty when Leslie had died, before he had been sent back. But the guilt was now gone since he had saved Leslie's life.

Leslie opened her eyes, and looked up to Jess, his jacket fell off her head.

Leslie said, "Jess…thank you for saving me…"

A tear went down Jess's face, he wiped it away with his shirtsleeve, and said, "You're welcome."

Jess looked up to the doctor, and said, "Is she going to live?" Jess had to know if Leslie was going to live or not.

The doctor said, "If we get her to the hospital in time, then she'll be just fine."

Jess was relieved. He sat back, and let go of Leslie's hand. He hoped that they got there in time. If they didn't…I'm not even gonna type that.

The ambulance rode at a fast speed, it finally reached the hospital. It stopped.

Jess and one of the doctor's opened the doors, Jess went outside of the ambulance, and a few feet back.

The doctor's took the stretcher with Leslie on it out of the ambulance and rolled it to the doors of the hospital.

Jess ran to them, luckily, he was a fast runner. One time in when he was younger, Jess had won a race, not just one. But the whole racing event.

Jess reached the doctors as one of them opened the doors, and they both had gone inside with the stretcher with Leslie on it. Jess stopped the doors from closing, and kept it open. 

He went inside the hospital. Jess hoped Leslie, his Leslie, his angel, his queen, the only person Jess was really even thinking about at this moment, would live.

Less then a few minutes later, Jess went back to the lobby.

He had seen Leslie one last time before the door the room were she would have surgery done on her head closed.

A few minutes later, Jess and Leslie's families arrived at the hospital, and walked into the building.

Bill Burke saw Jess sitting on a chair, he walked over to him, and said, "Jess, thank for saving Leslie."

Jess looked up and said, "You're welcome."

Bill stepped a few feet back.

Jess got up and hugged Bill; he put his head on his stomach.

Bill said, "She loves you, you know."

Jess moved his head off of Bill's stomach and looked up. Bill said, "Leslie never really had any good luck making any friends. When we moved down here, we were hoping…Leslie said that if it weren't for you…" Bill was having a hard time talking.

He was devasted by his daughter's injury. Jess had remembered what Bill had said when Leslie died before he was sent back. And he was using the exact same words. But they still had an emotional impact on Jess.

Bill continued, "Jess, you're the best friend she's ever had. And I want to thank you for that."

Jess said, "You're welcome. I hope she lives though." Jess couldn't stand it if Leslie died. Tears ran down Jess's face, he put his head on Bill's stomach.

Jess said, "Bill, I don't want to live without Leslie. I…" Jess had to say it once and for all. He had to tell Bill he loved Leslie. Jess said, "I love Leslie, she's my angel. Without her, I would die. I LOVE LESLIE!"

Jess broke into tears, he was crying, his face covered in tears.

Bill hugged Jess, and said, "Jess, you saved her. I'm sure she'll live. If it weren't for you, she would've…" Bill burst into tears.

Bill said, "Jess, you and I both love Leslie, and so does my wife Judy. Jess, you're the best friend Leslie ever had. Thank you, so much. I would be glad, if in the future, when you and Leslie grew up, that you married each other."

Jess moved his head off from Bill's stomach, and said, "Aye, I will marry her when we grow up."

A/N: Ok, Jess would never say "Aye," but I couldn't help myself. It just sounds so funny. I'm laughing my head off. Probably the Mountain Dew I drank.

Jess let go of Bill, and Bill let go of him, Jess walked back, and fell, he sat back in the chair.

Jess sat on the chair. Bill walked away from Jess, and to his wife.

Maybelle ran over to Jess, and said, "Jess, are you alright?"

Jess looked up, and at Maybelle's face, and said, "No, not right now. But I maybe later."

"Jesse," said Maybelle. "What's wrong, it's not your fault that Leslie got hurt."

That was true, but before Jess was sent back, before Leslie died, Jess thought it was his fault that Leslie had died. If it was his fault when she died, was it Jess's fault that Leslie, even though she was alive now, was hurt? 

Jess shook the thought out of his head. He was just glad that Leslie was alive. But sad at the same time. For Leslie died once, but this time she was alive, but injured, Jess was sad.

The thought that Leslie could die again was too painful for Jess.

Jess said, "Yeah, you're right Maybelle, it's not my fault Leslie's hurt. I'm just scared, I want her to live. She's my friend, I don't want to lose Leslie."

Maybelle said, "Don't worry, she'll be fine. I'm sure."

Maybelle turned, and walked away from Jess. 

Jess sighed, and thought, _"You succeeded Jess, but now what? Is Leslie going to live, or will you lose her again?"_

Jess ignored that thought; the last thing he needed to worry about was if Leslie was going to live or not.

Jess yawned; he closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Leslie woke up a few hours later after the surgery was over, and after her the hole on her forehead had been stitched, and after her head had been wrapped in a bandage. Her head had been shaven clean of her blond hair.

Leslie sat up; her mom was sitting on a chair, her dad standing next to her bed.

Leslie looked at her dad, and said, "Where is Jess?"

Bill said, "You can see him in a little while. But for now, rest." 

Leslie didn't want to wait awhile, nor did she want to rest. She said, "Dad, I want to see Jess now, please. If you can see me, then I don't see why he can't see me."

Bill thought that did make some sense. He said, "Yeah, you're right, I'll go ask someone if Jess can see you."

Bill turned, and walked out of the room, and saw a doctor, and said, "Doc, is it alright if Jess Aarons sees my daughter now?"

The doctor replied, "Sure, I don't see why not."

"Good," said Bill. The doctor walked away. Bill walked down the hall, he thought, _"Jess sure is going to be glad to see Leslie. He can't keep his eyes off her. The way he looks at Leslie is almost disgusting. But whatever, he loves my daughter deeply. So, hey, who really cares?"_

Bill walked down the hall, and opened the door, and stepped into the lobby. He walked over to Jack, and said, "It's alright for Jess to see Leslie now."

Jack nodded, and said, "Alright, I'll wake him."

Jack walked over to Jess who was asleep on a chair, and shook him, and said, "Jess, wake up. You can see Leslie now." 

Jess woke up; Jack moved his arms off of him. Jess said, "What? I can what now?"

Jack said, "You can see Leslie now."

Jack got out of the leaning position, and stood all the way up. Stepped back, and walked away.

Jess got up; a smile went on his face. He was happy; he really wanted to see Leslie.

Jess walked over to Bill, and said, "Where's Leslie?"

Bill replied, "She's in her room right now, I'll take you there."

Jess said, "Alright." 

Bill took Jess to the room Leslie was in, and opened the door, Jess looked inside. He saw Leslie sitting on her bed.

Jess ran in the room, and over to Leslie. He said, "Are you alright, Leslie?"

Leslie replied, "Yep, thank you for saving me." Leslie smiled; she looked so gorgeous to Jess with that smile on her face.

Jess stepped to the left side of Leslie's bed. Bill said, "Judy, why don't we let these two be alone, and talk for a few minutes?"

Judy said, "Sure." Judy walked over to Bill. Bill put his arm around Judy, and they walked out of the room, and Bill closed the door behind him.

Jess turned his head to Leslie, smiled, and said, "You look funny with a huge bandage on your head."

Leslie smiled, and said, "Oh, I do not. You're just being silly."

Jess said, "Hey, just being honest."

Leslie replied, "Yeah, well, that's ok. I guess I do look funny."

Jess turned around, and walked to the other side of the bed, and sat down in the chair next to the bed. 

Leslie said, "Jess, thank you for saving me, that was nice of you."

Jess said, "You're welcome. I couldn't let you die. Not after those thirty-seven years." Jess turned his head away, and a tear went down his face. He had saved Leslie, but he didn't want to lose Leslie again. If she died again…Jess didn't want to know. Jess started crying.

Leslie said, "Jess, it's ok, I'm here."

Jess said, "Leslie, I love you. I lived for thirty-seven years without you. My life was hell, pure torture. My heart was broken, I felt pain."

Leslie said, "Jess, relax. I'm fine."

Jess stopped crying, leaned over and hugged Leslie. She hugged him.

Jess let go of Leslie, and sat back in the chair.


End file.
